Death descends on the ones we love
by CrazzzzyChick2
Summary: Sam is the adorable, yet strong puppy dog eyed little brother and Dean is the over protective, sarcastic big brother. What will happen when the brothers are on a hunt and things take a turn for the worst? Will Sam make it, or will the events change him? ...And how exactly does this affect Dean?
1. Chapter 1

Flash back from no one's P.O.V at midnight

Running and running you're never get away. You trip and try to get your limp legs to cooperate, but you're too late. You have waited too long under the pitch black sky, the white full moon ablaze. Billions of bright burning stars. Then it hits you the smell the metallic smell of dry blood. White, glistening, razor, sharp teeth in that black muzzle ascending upon you. You see the blazing gold eyes that pierce your soul. Then you see the black fur covered paws with sharp thick dagger claws. You feel the excruciating pain radiate through your body as it attacks your left jean covered thigh leaving thick, sticky, crimson blood. You scream so it slashes again but at your throat. You try to scream but you're choking on the iron tasting blood your blood pouring over you. It then rips into your chest, claws digging to get to your ribs then more pain as it rips your ribs apart, and your heart is ripped out. The last thing you hear is a gun going off. The last image is the werewolf falling to its death. Then death descends upon you.

Earlier that same day at 9am

"Come on Sam! Pack your crap we're heading' over to Wyoming!" Dean shouted at Sam from outside the crappy motel bathroom "Wyoming? What's in Wyoming?" Sam said as he shut off the water and came out in a towel "WEREWOLVE!" "well okay Sparky then we'll head over to Disney land and go get ice cream" Sam said sarcastically Dean glared then smirked "Really I want chocolate with sprinkles oh I wanna see Cinderella damn she's hot" Dean said playing along Sam smiled and then looked at Dean. Sam doubled over laughing "man you're in a good mood what happen you get laid" Dean said Sam stopped laughing and looked at him "nah man have you ever had that feeling where you think something bad's about to happen and you gotta make the most of the day?" Dean thought "yup every day…come on lets eat"

"Alright so what are we looking at?" Sam questioned around a bite of his breakfast burrito. "Well what I found so far is 2 victims 2 males 6ft 4 brow hair shaggy style." (I know dean proably wouldn't say that but I used to watch a lot of Scooby-doo anyway sorry back to story) "Ya and why is it our kind of gig?" Sam questioned not quiet getting it "well get this each Vic was killed on a full moon and guess what was missing?" Sam immetatly answered in unison with dean "their heart"

Driving to Wyoming from Georgia, where the just killed a kanima, (that lizard freak off of teen wolf Jackson) around lunch time Dean has the radio on with his Metallica tape playing some kind of monster and Sam reading his book or at least trying to because Dean is singing along and irritating him but he doesn't care. He feels like it needs to happen because he feels like he won't enjoy it much longer. "Hey De" Sam says cautiously "ya Sammy?"Dean asked curiously "let's go have some fun" Dean stares in shock he pulls over and tries to see if Sam has a fever "what are you sick I normally have to drag you a** out of the room kickin" Sam shoves his hand away "quiet alright nothing sorry I asked just forget it." Dean pulls back on to the road and drives faster "oh hell no I am taking advantage of this we're going to go to a bar and a club and oh steak dinner here I come" Sam grinned


	2. no Clue help if u will

deep down Sam had a really bed feeling about this hunt but what made it worse is his vision  
last night that had him wake is brother in the middle of the night with a blood curtailing  
scream unfortunately dean doesn't know about his visions yet and he had to lie saying it was  
another bad dream about Jess and that he would be fine.

So REALLY REALLY short chapter and i apologies i just really have no idea what to do with this one  
if any ideas let me know and i will wok with them thanks


End file.
